Bliss
by roxion
Summary: Xion let out a small giggle, "Remember when we used to play prince and princess, Roxas? I miss that. I miss that a lot." Roxas/Xion
1. Ten Years Ago

**Bliss**  
**Summary: **Xion let out a small giggle, "Remember when we used to play prince and princess, Roxas? I miss that. I miss that a lot." [Roxas/Xion]  
**Author's Note: **I'm still waiting to purchase the new Kingdom Hearts game, but I know the whole story already, lol. I was inspired to write this because I just fell in love with Xion's character, she's really cool. And her and Roxas just seem so perfect . . . idk, hah.  
**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Square Enix, I own nothing!  


* * *

**Bliss****  
{Ch. One - Ten Tears Ago}**

Beneath the sweet scent and beauty of the cherry blossom trees, two kids lay silent and still. Roxas and Xion had no words to express, even their minds were blank. The news couldn't have been broken any harder than it was. Xion was moving, moving far away. "When are you leaving?" Roxas had asked with a slight sigh. Xion held back her tears when she answered, "Tomorrow."

Since birth Roxas and Xion had been inseparable. They played together in diapers, they went to preschool together. Now, seven years later, it was time for their goodbyes. Roxas was still so young, he wasn't really sure how to even say goodbye. Do you need to cry? Do you give them something to remember you by? How do you handle the pain of waking up alone the next day? It was too much to understand. He only wanted her to stay a little bit longer. Xion too longed to stay with Roxas.

Shyly, Roxas looked over Xion. Her large blue eyes were shut tight, her short gray hair was fluttering slightly in the breeze. What would he _do_ without her? Who would he _be_without her? "Hey, Xion. Can I ask you something," Roxas said, "it's important."

Xion opened her eyes and turned to Roxas, "What?"

"When you leave, will you still be my best friend?"

She sat up, looking out to the valley of trees. "Of course silly, why wouldn't I be?"

Roxas sat up as well, bringing his knees to his chest. "I was just wondering."

"Why are you wondering?" Xion asked, glancing over at Roxas.

He shrugged, "I won't be able to talk to you, we won't be able to play anymore."

"I'll be sure to write whenever I can. Mommy is going to help me continue my lessons, and soon I'll be writing and reading at the same level as you," she smiled slightly, "and then it'll be like we aren't even apart."

"But you still won't be here." Sighing, Xion stood up. Roxas raised his eyes to her, "What are you doing?"

Without speaking, she motioned for him to stand up, so he did. He was a few inches taller than her, but that was just fine to them. Xion wrapped her arms around Roxas, and Roxas wrapped his around Xion. "If you remember this moment Roxas, you'll never feel alone."

"Xion, it's time to go!"

The friends untangled from each other, only to see Xion's parents waiting on the road. "I guess it's time for you to leave, huh?" Roxas mumbled.

"Yeah, it is..."

"I'll miss you, " Roxas said quietly.

"I'll miss you too," Xion said. She kissed his lips quickly and giggled, "You'll always be my best friend." Xion then ran to her parents, waving as she went.

Roxas looked down to the ground, and gasped. "Wait, Xion! You dropped your necklace!" But she was already gone. He sat back down, and picked up the necklace. It was made of shells from the beach. Roxas could remember collecting each and every one. He held it close and laid down in the grass.

For the rest of the day - until his father came and took him home - Roxas wept under the cherry blossom trees. He didn't move or budge. He clutched the necklace and thought of everything him and Xion had even done together. It was then that he realized he loved her. At least, that's what he thought it was called.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, it's more of a prologue than a chapter. When I get a few reviews, I'll post the next chapter, :)**


	2. Present Day

**Bliss  
****{Ch. Two - Present Day}**

Roxas was thrilled. Slowly, he opened the letter from Xion. It had been ten long years - she had finally written. His fingers held the letter gently, for he didn't want to damage it. He broke the seal, and removed the parchment. His eyes scanned slowly.

_Dear Roxas, I'm sorry it's been so long. I've had a lot to do ever since I arrived here at Radiant Gardens. Turns out my mother and father moved here because my auntie is royalty - she had written to them when she discovered they had me - and she wants my mother to rejoin the family, and she wants me to join as well. It's crazy, right? I never thought I would be apart of something like that. Although, I'm not old enough yet to be considered a member, when I turn 17 in a few weeks they are going to have this huge ceremony in my honor. I guess my mother knew all along that I was a 'princess', she just didn't tell me until the time was right. It's hard for me to believe any of this, I'm still in shock. But to tell you the truth, it's really lonely here. I miss you a lot. I talked to my parents, and they said you could come and visit for a while. You can even attend my 'coming of age' party in a few weeks! You have to come Roxas, you just have to. I'll be waiting for your response. Forever yours, Xion._

He read the letter countless times. He took in every word, he could imagine Xion saying each and every one. Her sweet voice filled his head. Her smile appeared through his eyes, and he grinned. Since she left Roxas had never onced looked at another girl the way he had looked at Xion. Asked on numerous dates by numerous girls, he always replied no. He was waiting for her. Roxas was waiting for Xion. Now, he wouldn't have to wait any longer.

He would go to Radiant Gardens to be with her. He would tell her everything he ever felt - how he stayed awake at night longing for her voice to fill his ears, for her face to brighten the darkest of his days. Roxas began to pack. Soon, his mother stepped into his room, puzzled, "What, are you running away?"

Roxas looked up at her and smirked, "Xion wrote to me, she finally wrote to me."

"And because she wrote to you, you're packing up all your belongings?"

"She asked me to visit," he said as he threw four different t-shirts into a large duffel. "I'm going to Radiant Gardens to see her."

"You didn't bother to ask I see," she sighed, rolling her eyes slightly, "Roxas you know the rules. Besides, I'm not going to let you travel all the way to a different world by yourself."

He stopped throwing clothing across his room, "Mom, I'm 17. Can't you trust me to travel alone?"

"No Roxas, I can't."

"Seriously? You're choosing now to follow your own rules? It's Xion, mom. Xion."

"I know how you feel about her, but you can't just leave. It's the middle of the school year, you have responsibilities." She took a step into his room, "I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to throw away your education - and life, basically - for some girl."

Roxas raised his voice slightly, "Xion is not some girl. She's my best friend, she always has been. You know that."

"I do. But my decision is final. You can wait until summer vacation, then you can go."

"Mom-"

She held up a hand to stop him from speaking another word, "Unpack everything. You're staying here, and that's that." She then left him.

Placing his head in his hands, Roxas sat on his bed. He felt as though he was being treated like a child. His mother knew how he longed to see Xion's face again. She knew every single feeling, but she still refused to be reasonable. Looking over to his bag, a plan formed inside his head. "No matter what she says, I'm going."

* * *

For the rest of the night, Roxas didn't speak to his mother. At dinner he ate then retired to his room. When she came to say goodnight he didn't respond. She admitted how horrible she felt for not letting him go, she apologized countless times. She slowly closed his door, hiding her shame. He listened for her footsteps to cease. Once they did, he rose from his bed. He swiftly slipped on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. Roxas threw on his shoes and grabbed his duffel. With a guilty mind, he placed a written note on his bed. It simply stated he was sorry, but he had to go to Xion.

He escaped out his bedroom window, and climbed down the vines growing on the side of their house. He ran into the night, never once looking back. He had to hurry, for the next train to Radiant Gardens was leaving in less than a half hour.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I posted chapter one before I went to bed, and I woke up to find three reviews already! It completely made my day, and it gave me the inspiration to write chapter two. Once again, thank you so much. And also, sorry this is so short again. I think the chapters just might be kinda short, I do hope that's alright. Anyways, I'll post chapter three soon!**


End file.
